Fate Kaleid: The Noble Fantasm Of Wrath
by Inferno999
Summary: El Destino es una fuerza impredecible. Suele pasar por pura casualidad, o porque tienes una misión, una posición, un DEBER, que debes cumplir. Para que el Destino te haya llevado a dicho lugar. Asura pensó que finalmente había terminado todo, que por fin vería de nuevo a sus seres queridos. Pero el Destino, ya tenia planes para el, desde el principio. (Fate Kaleid Universe) T


**Inferno: Hola a todo el mundo :D *entra todo casual a ver a su publico que ya hasta barba y nietos tienen***

 **Publico: ES UN FASTASMA! MATENLO! MATENLO!**

 **Fan que aun tuvo esperanzas: ESPEREN! NO ES UN FANTASMA, ES EL SEÑOR INFERNO999!**

 **Publico: Aaaaaaah, es el señor Inferno999… MATENLO! MATENLO!**

 **OOOOOOH! BUENO! BUENO! BUENO! PERDON MIJOS POR LA INACTIVIDAD QUE NO ME HABIA SENTIDO TAN MAL EN MUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO! LITERAL! QUE POCAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ME HAN DADO ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS (Meses cabron de mierda)**

 **Si, si, ya se que ha pasado mucho! PERO PROMETI NO DECEPCIONAR! ASI QUE, SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR**

 **Luz…Camera**

 **¡ACCION!**

 **Fate/Kaleid: The Noble Phantasm of Wrath**

 **Capítulo 1:** La Ira…aún arde

 _ **『**_ _ **Pero…**_ _ **』**_

Él dio un poderoso impulso hacia adelante a toda velocidad, pasando al lado de su amada hija, lo suficientemente cerca, para que ella escuchara sus palabras

 _ **『**_ _ **Tu seguirás viva**_ _ **』**_

La joven chica, con las lágrimas en los ojos no pudo hacer nada más que gritar desesperada, al ver a aquel hombre que fue en contra de todo, incluso el mismo Dios, con tal de verla de nuevo. Solo para sacrificarse una vez más, **por ella**

 **-¡PADRE!-**

El hombre aun escuchando las plegarias de su hija, estaba decidido a acabar con esta maldición. De una vez y para siempre.

 **Chakravartin El Creador**. Dios de todo y de todos, el creador de todo, el benefactor del **Mantra** , la energía cósmica que hay dentro de todo ser. **El Dios Único** , se tambaleaba penoso, herido, humillado y aterrado ante la ira de aquel que pensó seria su sucesor, pero provoco su **Ira** demasiado. **Asura El Destructor** , había llegado a un punto tal de poder, que era capaz de herirlo, doblegarlo, **matarlo**. Este hombre, este semidiós, estaba dispuesto a acabar con él, Chakravartin no sabía cómo responder, su cuerpo físico, su cuerpo espiritual, su cuerpo astral. Cada Mantra en su interior había sido subyugada por el poder de Asura. Este era su fin

 _ **『**_ _ **¡RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**_ _ **』**_

 **¡BOOM!**

El poderoso puño impacto bestialmente en el rostro de Chakravartin, un puño lleno de odio, frustración, liberación, venganza y desprecio…pero, sobre todo

 **ÍRA**

Chrakravartin no pudo defenderse, no pudo escapar, no podía hacer nada, salvo una cosa. Solo una opción paso por su mente, sabía que Asura desparecería una vez que el muriese, dado que el Mantra, su energía y fuente de vida, dejaría de existir, pero Chakravartin no lo dejaría ascender con sus seres queridos. **Este era su último acto de venganza, y también como Dios**

" _No te dejare ir…tan fácilmente… ¡ASURA!"_ con ese pensamiento, antes de que el puño de ira quebrase su cabeza, uso su ultimo respiro de Mantra para programar un portal en el cuerpo de Asura…cuando "desaparezca" no será lo que pensó que seria

 _ **『**_ _ **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**_ _ **』**_

Asura desato el puñetazo, mandando a Chakravartin al olvido, la fisura en su cabeza, y en su armadura, provocaron que todo su poder y ser interior se desestabilizaran, terminado en una autodestrucción que mando al Dios de Todo directo al olvido.

El cuerpo de Asura se calmó, los tatuajes volcánicos en su cuerpo lo cuales durante un largo tiempo ardieron junto a su creciente poder, se apagaron al instante. Mientras su ira, disminuía. Al mismo instante, la pequeña chica lo abrazo por su espalda, lo abrazo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas bajaban por sus rosadas mejillas

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre actúas tan imprudente?!- la pequeña lloró, Asura la vio, impasible…él sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, siempre lo supo. Por ello sabía que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. El cuerpo de Asura brillo, las luces y el aura de arcoíris empezaban a brotar, mientras su energía salía, igual que unas luciérnagas

-¡No! ¡Y-Yo…no quería que esto pasara! ¡Por eso…yo!- Mithra estaba asustada, asustada de volver a perder a su padre otra vez. Asura lentamente se volteó a encararla

 _ **『**_ _ **Yo…Yo no podía soportar el verte sufrir**_ _ **』**_ respondió torpemente con una tonta sonrisa, su hija lo miro aun con tristeza

-¡Tonto!-

 _ **『**_ _ **No más llanto**_ _ **』**_ él paso su mano en su mejilla, tan suave y delicado, como si fuera una pieza de porcelana, acariciando su sedoso cabello, ella tomo su mano con fuerza

 _ **『**_ _ **Sonríe**_ _ **』**_ imploro Asura con tristeza. Él quería verlo, volver a ver a su hija reír, aunque sea por última vez, tan solo eso era más que suficiente, para volver a llenar de calidez su corazón

 _ **『…**_ _ **Mi Íra…finalmente se ha…**_ _ **』**_

 _ **『…**_ _ **Ido…**_ _ **』**_

Los brillantes ojos blancos que lo acompañaron en todo su viaje, aquellos ojos cegados por la venganza y la furia. Regresaron a ser los rojos ojos que tanto ella como su madre habían admirado, por fin regresaron.

Ella sonrió para su padre, pero solo fue hasta que su cálida mano desapareció, una vez más, la tristeza la inundo, al ver como su padre lentamente se desvanecía, en un hermoso campo de luciérnagas

 _ **『**_ _ **Durga…estaré en casa…pronto**_ _ **』**_

Y con ello, Asura cerro sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire, esperado que, al momento de abrirlos, pueda volver a ver a sus seres queridos

Pero. El Destino, tenía otros planes para el

-SCENE BREAK-

Illyasviel Von Einzbern, o Illya para los amigos, nunca pensó que su vida daría un giro de 180 grados tan intenso, un día como cualquier otro, se convirtió en la situación más bizarra e irrealista que jamás pudo imaginar. Básicamente, se había convertido en una Mahou Shoujo, igual que en los animes que veía pero ahora se había vuelto real. La noche anterior mientras se bañaba, un palo mágico llamado Ruby entro como una bala por su ventana, la engaño para hacer un contrato con ella y ¡BAM! Nació Prisma Illya La Chica Mágica Kaleid.

Pero no termina ahí. La antigua "Master" de Ruby, Tohsaka Rin, una maga prodigio, al ver que Ruby no iba a regresar con ella, tuvo que dejarle a Illya continuar la misión que se suponía Rin y Ruby debían hacer, pero como terminaron las cosas, ahora Illya debía hacerlo, con Rin siendo su supervisora

-"En resumen; me convertí en una Sakura Card Captor…haaa~"- ella suspiro para sí misma, dejando los problemas de lado, esta noche se tuvo que fugar de casa para ir a la reunión con Rin, y capturar su tercera carta, dado que antes de que esto comenzara, ya habían captura dos de las siete cartas que existen, al menos era un comienzo. Dado que Rin la amenazo-! Pregunto amablemente, ella no pudo negarse

" _No pongas esa cara Illya-san! ¡Rin quizá sea un ogro, pero te aseguro que ser una Mahou Shoujo será la mejor experiencia de tu vida!"_

A claro, faltaba decir que la varita estaría con ella la mayor parte del tiempo…y que era bastante irritante

-En serio? La verdad siento que últimamente todo pasa en contra de mi voluntad. No sé qué podría hacerlo más bizarro- expreso la pequeña niña alemana. Oh ella no tenía idea

" _Hm"_

-Que pasa Ruby? Te detuviste de repente- pregunto Illya al ver a su compañero quedarse quieta un momento

" _Ah? Oh! Nada, nada, es solo que me pareció sentir algo extraño"_

-"Algo extraño"? ¿Como que exactamente?-

" _No sabría describirlo, es como…es como si de repente algo no cuadrase…hmmm. ¡Bueno! ¡Quizá sea cosa de la carta! Vayamos rápido con Rin-san, esa mujer tiene un temperamento muy corto"_ aconsejo la estrella voladora parlante

-"La verdad no sé porque…pero siento que probablemente termine involucrada también"- pensó de forma casi sínica, parece que ya está acostumbrado se a las cosas raras, nuestra pequeña maguita

 **Mas tarde**

-Hm? Ah, si viniste- exclamo Tohsaka Rin al ver a Illya llegar…aunque con una cara que claramente decía "no quiero estar aquí"

-Bueno…tu carta fue muy clara con decir que no tenía otra opción- respondió totalmente sin vida

-Me alegro de que lo captaras- ella rio para sí misma, aunque para Illya no le resulto tan gracioso

-Bueno… ¿comenzaremos a recolectar las cartas esta noche?- pregunto la albina

-Asi es. Asi que ¿Podrías transfórmate primero?- pidió Rin a lo que Illya aun resignada, con "Si~" se fue directo al baño de niñas que estaba en el patio, Rin la vio curiosa, hasta que vio las luces de arcoíris y la voz exagerada de Ruby, cuando se acabó el show, Illya salió ya con su atuendo de Mahou Shoujo

-Ya regresé…-

-¿Por qué te ocultaste?- pregunto la pelinegra

-P-Porque…es…vergonzoso- ella se agarró la falda con fuerza…estaba muy por encima de sus muslos, ¡Ni siquiera las faldas de su escuela son tan cortas!

Rin solo suspiro un poco

-Bueno. ¿estas lista? Vamos a comenzar- instruyo Rin

-Ah, eh. ¡Si!- asintió nerviosa la niña albina

-Bien, recolectaremos la carta que se encuentra en el centro del patio. Ya había detectado las distorsiones aquí. Asi es como sabemos dónde se encuentra cada carta, tiene un efecto que produce perturbaciones en el espacio que hay entre nosotros y ellos.- dijo la chica de coletas

-¿Algo así como un detector de metales?- comparo Illya para más o menos entender lo que dijo su "maestra"

-Puedes verlo de esa forma. Ahora, Ruby, podrías hacerme el favor?- el palo mágico asintió

-Etto. Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo encontramos la carta? Yo no veo nada aquí- dijo la Mahou Shoujo con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza

-Humph. Ahora veras. Ruby, has los preparativos para 'El Salto'- pidió a la varita quien asintió energética

-¡Hai, Hai!- de pronto, el suelo bajo sus pies de distorsiono, formándose un circulo de colores deslumbrantes

-¡¿AAAAH?! ¡¿Q-Que es esto?!- Illya se puso toda nerviosa al ver el repentino cambio de ambiente, Rin se mantuvo inexpresiva…ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto

-Las cartas no se encuentran en _este_ _mundo_ , para tener acceso a las cartas utilizamos a las Varitas Kaleids para hacer 'El Salto' y así ir al **Mundo Espejo** que es el espacio en el que se encuentran las cartas. Ruby, las coordenadas- ordeno la chica con coletas a la vara mágica

" _Añadiendo el eje numérico imaginario a la quinta variable instrumental. Preparando inversión. Confirmando la existencia de múltiples espacios, hmm, interferencias menores encontradas"_

-"Interferencias menores? Es la primera vez que escucho a Ruby decir eso"- pensó Rin al escuchar el diagnostico de Ruby, las distorsiones espaciotemporales dentro de otras distorsiones espaciotemporales son algo que casi nunca se ve

" _Formando la ruta reflectante con un radio de dos metros. Realizando la inversión parcial de las conexiones al Mundo Espejo"_

En el círculo de brillantes colores se formó un pentagrama rosado mientras las luz se hacía cada vez más fuerte

-Prepárate. Iremos al mundo donde se encuentran las cartas…- antes de que Illya se diera cuenta, un fenómeno extraño ya estaba frente a ella, a su mera vista ella podría decir que seguía en el patio de la escuela. Pero el sentimiento que sentía y el aura que había a su alrededor, eran completamente diferentes

-Bienvenida. Al Mundo Espejo. Este reducido espacio quizá siga viéndose igual al original, pero más allá de este lugar, no hay más que un mundo vacío, un espacio hueco de total nada. Únicamente las Class Cards crean distorsiones dimensionales que son capaces de crear estas pequeñas construcciones parecidas a las que están en nuestro mundo. Solo aquí pueden hacer un "campo de batalla"- explico Rin, quien, por alguna razón estaba tomando distancia

-"¿Campo de Batalla?"- la albino estaba confusa y a la vez nerviosa, ¿Por qué debería una carta necesitar un campo de batalla?

-Ah, no te lo dije? La carta es un Espíritu Heroico que hace uso de un Noble Phantasm, no podemos colectar la carta mientras esta en esa forma. Tendrás que pelear contra el Espíritu y derrotarlo. ¡Suerte!- sea como sea, Rin ya estaba segura detrás del edificio de la escuela

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! ¡NADIE ME DIJO QUE TENIA QUE PELEAR!- muy tarde, la neblina negra ya había aparecido, de ella se materializo lo que obviamente sería el enemigo. Al parecer, era una mujer, pelo morado claro, con un raro visor que cubría sus ojos, y el resto de su atuendo parecía bastante obsceno como sacado la portada de una revista S&M

-Lo siento~. Pero pensé que, si te lo decía antes, estarías más reacia a venir. Pero ¡Se que puedes!- le levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa brillante, Illya no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso…aparte de esquivar la filosa daga con cadena que tenía su enemigo

-¡RIN-SAN, AYUDAMEEEEE~! ¡USA TU MAGIA!- Illya seguía saltando de un lugar a otro evadiendo el arpón como si su vida dependiera de ello

" _En realidad, la vida de Illya-san si depende de ello, Fufufu~"_

-La magia no puede afectarlos. Pero el mana puro si puede. Por eso lo dejo en tus manos- de nuevo le levanto el pulgar para alentarla

-¡¿E…Es enseriooooOOOOOOOOHOOOO!-

 **¡BOOM!**

Illya se las arregló para esquivar de nuevo el ataque del espíritu…a duras penas, la daga rozo muy cerca de su espalda

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Estuvo cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca~~!- se froto la espalda, aunque más le preocupaba que le haya hecho un terrible corte a su pelo

" _Illya-san ahora mismo debes evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Debes tomar distancia!" aconsejo la vara_

-T-Tienes razón…debo distanciarme…-

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡ME DISTANCIOOOOOOO~~!- empezó a correr como alma que huye al diablo. ¡A toda velocidad

El espíritu de la carta Rider también empezó a perseguirla, casi pisándole los talones, lo que dio lugar a una escena que podrías ver en una caricatura de Hanna Barbera, de personajes persiguiéndose los unos a los otros

-Impresionante, ella es bastante rápida…pero ¡Oye, deja de correr y pelea de una vez!- se quejó Rin ya cansada del sketch de comedia

Una vez más Illya se las arregló para esquivar otro disparo de ese arpón con cadena que poseía el espíritu, pero la fuerza de impacto junto a la explosión la empujaron fuertemente, haciéndola chocar contra el suelo arrastrándose un poco

El Espíritu Heroico se mantuvo estoico esperando a ver la condición de su enemigo. Illya se cubrió de los escombros y el polvo, estaba ilesa, lentamente se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su atuendo

-E-Esto es una locuraaaaa~…- se quejó después de recuperarse del susto, por un momento pensó que ese arpón la atravesaría

" _Intenta tranquilizarte, Illya-san" aconsejo la vara_

-A-Aunque digas eso…no se si pueda- dijo ella insegura, aun es nueva con toda esta cosa de la Mahou Shoujo

 **[¡HM!]**

El EH* se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Illya con el arpón en alto, lista para atacar.

 _(*EH = Espíritu Heroico)_

" _Aquí viene!"_

-¡Giii~!- Illya se encogió del miedo, al no saber qué hacer, seguir esquivando y corriendo empieza a volverse la peor opción

" _Escúchame Illya-san. ¡Visualiza un poderoso ataque en tu mente y balancéame hacia el enemigo!"_ instruyo la varita, pero Illya seguía desconfiada de si realmente iba a funcionar

 **El EH se estaba acercado**

-Visualizar un poderoso ataque…dices?-

" _¡Rápido!"_ demando la varita, dado que el enemigo venía a toda velocidad, Illya a falta de opciones hizo lo que Ruby le dijo

-Maldición! Ya no me importa lo que suceda!- Illya azoto la varita con la imagen de lo primero que se le vino a la mente, esperando a que pasara algo. Y así fue

 **¡SLASH!**

Un ataque bastante grande de energía rosada con forma de media luna fue disparado, el EH no esperaba esto y se protegió lo más que puedo, el ataque la hizo retroceder hasta que detono en una poderosa explosión, haciendo al EH gritar de dolor

-Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! TU HICISTE ESO?! YO HICE ESO?! I-INCREIBLE!- Illya vio demasiado sorprendida el resultado de los eventos, simplemente no se lo esperaba

" _Bien hecho, Illya-san! ¡Realizar un gigantesco ataque cortante en su primer intento es realmente formidable!"_ alago la varita al ver el posible potencial de su nueva maestra

La EH había recibido un fuerte daño, y se tambaleaba mientras trataba de erguirse, a duras penas pudiendo ponerse de pie, mirando profundamente a Illya, quien, a su vez, seguía sorprendida por el poder había usado

-Ahora que sigue…debo seguir atacando?- le pregunto a su compañera

" _No te preocupes, tu oponente no es humano, ¡así que no tienes que contenerte! Dispara hasta que caiga, ¡Illya-san!"_ animo la varita, está siendo demasiado entusiasta sobre ello, sacando una pequeña gota de sudor a nuestra heroína

-Esto es un poco brutal…pero. Creo que ya me estoy empezando a sentirme como una verdadera Mahou Shoujo!- Illya tomo una pose de batalla ahora están más emocionada y se preparó para atacar

 **-¡Aaaaah! ¡HEI!-** disparo el proyectil de nuevo…sin embargo esta vez el EH lo esquivo sin ningún problema

-Eh? Qué?- Illya vio sorprendida lo fácil y rápido que el EH había evadido su ataque

" _Lo esquivo. Intenta de nuevo!"_

-Muy bien! HEI! HAH! HEI!- Illya disparo varios proyectiles esta vez, sin embargo, la EH solo siguió esquivando sin ningún problema

-Mmuuuuu!- Illya hizo un puchero frustrada y molesta por seguir fallando, enojada, empezó a disparar otra vez mas proyectiles, obteniendo el mismo resultado de nuevo

-¡¿Por qué no le doy?! ¡Funciono bien al principio!- se quejó, al ver que cada ataque que daba era inútil

" _Illya-san tenemos que cambiar de estrategia. ¡Intentemos con un ataque de bombardeo!"_ sugirió la varita para reducir al enemigo

-¿Ataque bombardero, dices?- pregunto ella no sabiendo a que se refería

" _Es parecido al ataque que estas usando. Pero más pequeño y en increíble cantidad, como una lluvia de balas. Parece ser que la carta puede predecir la dirección de tus ataques. Pero si son proyectiles en masa y cubriendo una gran área, entonces no podrá escapar. ¡Es una estrategia infalible!" explico_ Ruby para que ella lo visualizara

-Como una lluvia de balas. ¡Bien, lo tengo! **Haaaaaah!-** el pentagrama mágico se dibujó en la barita mientras se cargaba la esfera de energía lista para disparar

 **-¡HEI!-** Illya disparo el ataque el cual se convirtió en un lluvia de explosiones color rosa, el EH no pudo ver la forma de escapar y termino siendo consumido por las explosiones, levantando una densa cortina de polvo

-S-Se termino? Lo derrote?- pregunto Illya insegura y nerviosa al no poder ver al EH

" _No, me temo que aún no"_

-¡Tu ataque era muy débil porque cubrió una gran área! ¡Prepara rápido tu siguiente movimiento! …eh- Rin le aconsejo sin embargo cuando el polvo se disipo vieron que el EH no se había movido en absoluto, se mantenía firme en su posición, fue entonces que la gema que tenía en su frente empezó a brillar rojo, y una amalgama de energía negra-rojiza y negativa se empezaba a forma hasta crear un circulo mágico de aspecto demoniaco color rojo

Rin amplio los ojos en shock

-E-Esto es…?! ILLYA SAL DE AHÍ, AHORA! ¡TOMA COVERTURA! - Rin grito desesperadamente, confundiendo a Illya

" _Illya-san, corre! ¡Debes esconderte!"_

-Eh? -

-¡Rápido ven aquí, pondré una barrera!- indico Rin para que se pusiera detrás de su barrera. La gema-ojo rojo que tenía la máscara del EH brillaba intensamente a la vez que lo hacia el circulo mágico, rebosando de increíble poder

" _Redireccionando todo el poder mágico tanto ofensivo como defensivo para crear un ataque destructivo. ¡Illya-san debes resistir, ponte a cubierto!"_

-¡¿Qué es lo que va suceder?!- la pequeña chica mágica se quejó mientras se seguía alejando, mientras que el ojo del Espíritu Heroico parecía estar ya listo para atacar. Todos estaban muy concentrados que no notaron la sombra de una persona detrás de Illya que se acercaba

 _-Class Card "Lancer" Include-_

Una luz azulada brillo intensamente, y antes de que Illya; que estaba dentro de la barrera de Rin, se diera cuenta, una persona paso frente a ellas a gran velocidad, una chica de su edad y con un vestido (un poco obsceno), y una enorme lanza de metal color rojo. La chica misteriosa corrió rápido directo al EH, sin vacilar sosteniendo firmemente la lanza

 _ **-"Gae…"-**_

Antes de que el Espíritu Heroico pudiera siquiera pronunciar el cantico la chica ya estaba frente a ella, con lanza en mano y con una precisión inhumana

 _ **-"BLOG!"-**_

La lanza de la chica traspaso directamente el corazón del Espíritu Heroico, el sello de su hechizo se rompió en pedazos y este cayó al suelo de rodillas con la lanza atravesando su cuerpo. En pocos segundos el cuerpo del EH se desvaneció, dejando solo una carta flotando en el aire, la chica misteriosa la tomo

-Lancer, Uninclude. El enemigo fue derrotado. Class Card Rider, ha sido recuperada- la chica misteriosa trasformo su lanza de vuelta a una varita, la cual, era una Kaleid como la de Illya, pero de un color azul marino

Illya pudo tener una vista más completa de la chica desconocida. Definitivamente era otra Mahou Shoujo como ella, pero su atuendo era una combinación de colores entre el azul oscuro, blanco, negro y morado oscuro. Su cabello era negro azabache recogido con una cinta, y sus ojos color magenta y la capa blanca. Ciertamente, era una chica hermosa a la vista de cualquiera

-¿Q-Quien es…?- Illya estaba confundida por la repentina aparición de la chica misteriosa

-¡OOOOOO-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!- una increíble, ruidosa y fanfarrona risa atronadora se escuchó por todo el lugar, alterando a las chicas

-¡¿Q-Que sucede ahora?!- Illya pregunto asustada por la intensa risa

-¡Esta forma tan estúpida de reírse…!- Rin podía sentir ese tonto llanto pasar por sus nervios

En ese momento una belleza de coletas rubias rizadas, en un vestido de alta calidad, se mostró al escenario caminando hacia la chica desconocida

-Que vergüenza. En el momento en el que piensas en darle el golpe mortal al enemigo, es el que decide al ganador. Pero tuviste miedo y escapaste. ¡Eres un chiste, Tohsaka Rin!- finalizo su dialogo la mujer rubia, mirando burlonamente a la maga pelinegra

-¡Luvia! …Asi que sobreviviste?- pregunto con un tono descarado, refiriéndose al incidente que tuvieron hace no mucho, Luvia se molestó por haber mencionado aquel momento tan denigrante

-H-Hm, por supuesto. Miyu, buen trabajo. Ya tenemos una carta- se dirigió a la chica misteriosa quien le entrego la carta de Rider

-¡OOOO-HOHOHO! ¡OOOO-HOHOHO!- Luvia se empezó a mofar de nuevo con su tonta risa, solo que más fuerte. A tal punto que Rin ya no puedo aguantar

-¡Grr! ¡Porque…tu…!-

-¡OOO-HOH-!-

 _ **BAM!**_

Rin le dio una patada alta en la cabeza a Luvia mandándola al suelo

-¡Si estabas aquí debiste habernos ayudado, maldita cerda de rizos de taladro!- le grito Rin completamente enfurecida

-¿C-Como te atreves a patear a una dama en la cabeza?- Luvia también enojada se empezó a levantar de la contusión

-¡ES POR ESO QUE NO SOPORTO A LOS BARBAROS IGNORANTES COMO TU!- grito la rubia furiosa mientras que Rin simplemente se empezó a tronar los nudillos

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! ¡Atrapar a tus enemigos con la guardia baja no tiene nada de honorable!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cerda de muslos gordos!-

-¡Repite eso, tetas de silicona!-

Las dos magas empezaron de nuevo una salvaje pelea a puño limpio, patadas, jalones de cabello y demás cosas, parecían unas bestias muy agresivas

" _Esas dos nunca crecerán"_ dijo la varita al ver a su ex-dueña darse puñetazos salvajes con su compañera

Pero no duro mucho, dado que todo el lugar estaba empezando a temblar, como si un terremoto los estuviera impactando. Las paredes, el suelo y el cielo se empezaban a caer

-¿Y ahora que~?- se quejó Illya al estar de nuevo en una situación rara, el cielo se empezaba a caer a pedazos, eso no lo ves todos los días

" _Ahora que hemos recolectado la carta, el Mundo Espejo parece estar cerrándose. Por ahora, salgamos de aquí"_ explico Ruby, Illya asintió, pero cuando iba a preguntar por la salida, bueno, el equipo era un desastre, Rin y Luvia seguían peleando y la chica misteriosa quien ya fue identificada como Miyu, solo se quedó ahí en silencio observando a las dos Berserker

. . . . . .

" _Oigan ustedes dos, ya nos tenemos que ir. Pueden matarse la una a la otra cuando volvamos"_ Ruby trato de llamar su atención, pero parece que esas dos dejaron de usar palabras y comenzaron a hablar con los puños, la varita suspiro

" _Haaa~. Como pensé, no tienen remedio"_

-E-Espera, este no es momento para esto, tenemos que irnos, cierto? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Illya asustada al ver como todo el espacio en el cielo se empezó a resquebrajar

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo. Una intensa y casi segadora luz de arcoíris cubrió el paisaje del Mundo Espejo, alertando a las presentes

-¿Q-Que está pasando ahora?- pregunto Illya asustada, aunque la capa de luces se veía hermoso

" _Ya veo. Illya-san, creo que esta es la interferencia que sentí hace rato, algo o_ _ **alguien**_ _, se coló en el Mundo Espejo, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar un punto de acceso hasta que nosotros creamos uno cuando entramos"_ explico la varita mágica a Illya

-Entiendo (eso creo). Pero ¿Qué es lo que entro exactamente?- le pregunto a Ruby quien, solo pudo especular

" _Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos pronto, ¡Mira!"_

 **(Escuchar: In Your Belief Version Piano)**

La luz arcoíris pronto se comprimio en una esfera de energía, la cual exploto, convirtiéndose en un mar inmenso de brillantes luces, que parecían luciérnagas, inundando el paisaje de una bella vista, las luciérnagas fosforescentes bailaban por todo el lugar, llenándolo de una luz cálida y… **protectora**.

 _-Schön…-_ Illya veía el hermoso mar de luciérnagas con perplejidad, era la primera vez en su vida viendo algo como esto, era asombroso

De pronto, las luciérnagas se empezaron a juntar creando un torbellino en el aire, cada partícula de luz se juntaba y se fusionaba con la otra, todas las partículas juntas estaban formando una silueta, **una forma humanoide** , lentamente la figura descendía, y cuando toco el suelo, la superficie de luz se rompió en pedazos, dejando únicamente a un hombre. Ellas estaban asombradas, Miyu, Illya, Ruby y Saphire, Rin y Luvia…bueno ellas seguían peleando.

Las chicas mágicas tenían una vista completa del sujeto. Su cuerpo superior estaba descubierto, aun así; su piel no parecía piel, era mas como roca o metal llena de lo que parecían líneas volcánicas, como tatuajes por todo su torso, abdomen, brazos, hombros, cuello y rostro. Tenían un cabello plateado casi blanco, parecido al de Illya, solo que el del hombre era un color más fuerte, bajo la cintura, era unos pantalones desgastados color azul marino, con diseños de fuego en ellos, pero su pierna derecha le faltaba parte del pantalón hasta la rodilla, dejando ver unas placas de oro que cubrían su pierna y su pie, atado a su cintura tenía una capa que cubría su parte posterior

El hombre solo camino tres pasos hasta que cayo al suelo en un atronador estruendo, llamando por fin la atención de Rin y Luvia que enseguida vieron al hombre enorme tirado en el suelo

-¿Q-Quien es él? ¿Está bien?- se preguntó Illya al ver al hombre simplemente caer al suelo sin mas

-Illya, ¿Qué sucede?- Rin le pregunto al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo a solo dos metros de ellos

" _Él es el responsable de las perturbaciones que sentí cuando entramos al Mundo Espejo, parece ser que se coló, de alguna forma"_ explico Ruby a su antigua dueña

-¿Colarse en el Mundo Espejo, dices? Eso, eso es imposible, este es un vacío infinito fuera de nuestra realidad, y solo los Kaleid tiene el poder para entrar y salir de aquí- cuestiono Rin bastante enojada

-P-Pero…entonces como llego aquí?- pregunto Illya confundida, desde hace rato dejo de entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor

" _Bueno, no lo sabremos si dejamos que el tipo vuelva a desaparecer"_ dijo Ruby dejando una marca de incógnita en sus compañeras

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rin a lo que Ruby señalo al hombre quien, para sorpresa de ellos, comenzó a emanar un aura de arcoíris mientras las partículas de luz salían lentamente de su cuerpo

-Se desvanece…- Luvia dijo asombrada al ver las partículas de luz desprenderse del cuerpo del hombre

-Esto es malo. El Mundo Espejo se cerrará pronto, no hay opción. Nos lo llevamos con nosotros. Chicas, sáquenos de aquí- ordeno Rin a las dos Mahou Shoujo

-Entendido. Saphire-

 _*Si, Ama*_

La Kaleid abrió el mismo portal que Illya hizo cuando entraron, pero este era más grande

" _Removiendo el eje imaginario de la variable instrumentales. Fijando coordenadas. Creando la ruta reflectante en un rango de diez metros. Regresando al mundo real"_

El sello mágico que creo Miyu se veía perfectamente geométrico y fuertemente estructurado, casi perfecto. Una vez completo, la luz brillante de trago el paisaje.

 **De vuelta el Mundo Real**

Illya y compañía había regresado al patio de la escuela, solo que este estaba completo, dando a entender que regresaron sin ningún problema

-Volvimos…- Illya suspiro…sin embargo sentía un peso sobre sus muslos, cuando bajo la mirada se quedo sin aliento, de algún modo el hombre inconsciente había terminado tirado sobre sus piernas, bueno, solo su cabeza

-"Eeeeeehhh! Hizamakura?!"- Illya quería moverlo, pero no podía, estaba muy pesado, sin embargo, pudo ver más de cerca como las partículas de luz se convertían de nuevo en luciérnagas, mientras partes del cuerpo del sujeto empezaban a desvanecerse.

-"D-De verdad esta desapareciendo…q-que debo hacer…- se preguntó la pequeña Illya

-Muy bien. Ruby o Saphire, ustedes tienen que tener una idea de que hacer con este tipo. Las escuchamos- ordeno Rin esperando una buena solución. Ruby tomo la palabra

" _Poca educación para pedir las cosas, como siempre. Este hombre se desvanece porque la energía que lo mantenía en una pieza se ha agotado por lo que su cuerpo físico desaparecerá. Ya he visto otros cuerpos celestiales morir por esta causa. Sin embargo…nuestro Maná no es su fuente de energía"_ explico la varita

-Eso es tonto, todo ser viviente en el universo con energía mágica usa maná para sustentarse- dijo Luvia indignada…por alguna razón

 _*Nee-san en parte tiene razón._ _ **No es nuestro Maná**_ _*_ la otra varita se incluyó en la conversación

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Saphire? - pregunto Miyu

 _*Este hombre. Utiliza la forma de energía primitiva del Maná._ _ **『**_ _ **El Mantra**_ _ **』**_ _*_

-¿Mantra?- pregunto Rin al escuchar el nombre

" _Dejare que Saphire lo explique, ella tiene mucha mejor memoria para este tipo de cosas"_ dijo Ruby con un tono perezoso

Las demás pusieron su vista en el Kaleid azul

 _*Hace varios eones. La energía que daba vida y sustentaba toda la creación, fue el Mantra. Una energía cósmica que según decían fue creada por un ser todopoderoso, quien también fue el responsable de la creación de todo. Su nombre se perdió con el pasar del tiempo. Pero se le fue apodado como_ _ **"El Creador"**_ _. El Creador dividió el Mantra en ocho diferentes energías que se materializaron en Guardianes, quienes cuidarían de la Tierra. Los Guardianes era la representación de los Ocho Mantras. Orgullo. Lujuria. Avaricia. Pereza. Vanidad. Violencia. Melancolía y_ _ **Ira**_ _. Ellos eran los Mantras que gobernaban el mundo del Creador. Sin embargo, los Guardianes tuvieron que desterrar a uno de sus compañeros._ _ **Ira**_ _era incontrolable, un Berserker encarnado, un ser compuesto de enojo y furia interminable, los otros Mantras no podían hacer nada por detenerlo, pero con la ayuda del creador y ellos juntos, enviaron a_ _ **Ira**_ _a un descanso perpetuo en una prisión, una dimensión de dolor y sufrimiento eterno hecha por El Creador, llamada "Naraka". Durante casi trece mil años._ _ **Ira**_ _fue apresado, hasta que consiguió escapar, más fuerte, más rápido, más resistente, más incontrolable, y_ _ **más furioso**_ _, dispuesto a tomar venganza. Acabo con sus compañeros uno a uno hasta que se enfrentó al Creador mismo…*_

-¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA!- Rin y las demás tuvieron que detener a la Kaleid…aparte de estar hablando sin cesar, no podían procesar todo en una sola vuelta

 _*¿Acaso no estaba explicándolo bien?*_ cuestiono Saphire al ser interrumpida

-Es solo que…es mucho para procesar. Acaso todo lo que dices es cierto?- pregunto Luvia

 _*Es difícil decir, la historia del origen del mantra ha sufrido cambios con el pasar de los milenios, interpretada una y otra vez. Algunas versiones dicen que el Creador dio su vida usando todo el mantra para salvar a toda su obra, desapareciendo para siempre, y que de ese suceso llego el Maná. Otras versiones ni siquiera menciona que allá un Creador de Todo en primer lugar, y que el Mantra solo evoluciono en el Maná*_ explico ella

-Y porque nos cuentas precisamente esta versión?- pregunto Miyu a su compañera

La varita se quedó callada por unos segundos

-Saphire?- la varita la miro fijamente

 _*Porque esta versión no la leí en ningún lado. Me la conto directamente, un ser humano que vivió este acontecimiento*_ esto dejo en shock a las chicas

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Luvia cada vez más curiosa

 _*Lo siento. Pero perdí su nombre con el tiempo, fue hace mucho, solo puedo recordar la historia que me conto*_

-Ya veo. Bien, entonces dices que Ira, en su venganza acabo con todos los guardianes y con este susodicho "Dios"- resumió Rin la historia de la varita azul

 _*Asi es, Ira fue tan lejos en su venganza que mato a su propio Dios, y con la muerte del Creador del Mantra, la energía desapareció sin dejar rastro. Para que años después, el Maná tomase su lugar*_ termino la historia, aunque mas que responder algunas preguntas, dejo aún más incógnitas

-Entonces, este sujeto de aquí podría ser uno de esos guardianes- se pregunto Luvia al ver al hombre…quien por alguna razón su cabeza estaba acostada en los muslos de Illya

-De ser así, basándome en lo que escuche, este hombre definitivamente es Ira, dado que el resto fue asesinado- Rin se mordió el pulgar, esto era peligroso, si lo que Saphire dijo es verdad, si Ira recobra sus poderes lo mas seguro es que cometa un homicidio masivo. El problema era que, ese hombre no emanaba malas intenciones en lo mas mínimo, en su lugar, se veía demasiado tranquilo, como si su corazón hubiese alcanzo la paz que tanto anhelaba

Ese sentimiento empezaba a forma dudas en la mente de Tohsaka Rin

-"No puede ser tan difícil. Vamos Rin, él esta completamente indefenso, un golpe y ya está, adiós maniático de la Ira, pero…por que me inunda tanto este sentimiento de culpa"- pensó la pelinegra enojada, era la primera vez que se sentía tan indecisa

-En ese caso, solo debemos darle el golpe, no hay problema- Luvia dijo simplemente en un todo indiferente y se dirigió e Miyu

-Miyu cariño. Saca a Lancer, le daremos a este traidor una muerte rápida, al menos yo, Luvia-sama, no seré tan despiadada como el- ordeno la maga de coletas de taladro. Pero Miyu titubeo, al igual que Rin, aquel hombre también le daba ese sentimiento reconfortante. Casi, **Paternal,** Luvia vio confundía como su "hermanita" hesitaba

Pero ¿Y Illya? Ella quien tuvo a este hombre acostado en su regazo durante todo este tiempo, ella quien lo vio reaparecer en un hermoso mar de luciérnagas. ¿Qué es lo que ella piensa?

.

.

.

.

 _-Ruby… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?-_

La pregunta de la pequeña Mahou Shoujo tomo a todas por sorpresa, Rin tenia sentimientos confusos, Miyu dudaba si hacerlo o no, Luvia vio con la boca abierta, Saphire no dijo nada. Mientras que la vara de color rosa se acercó a Illya

" _Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer"_ le pregunto Ruby, esta no iba a cuestionarla, después de todo ella es su maestra

-Si…yo, yo simplemente no quiero seguir viéndolo sufrir…- lo que Illya dijo levanto las mentes de las demás

-"El esta…¿sufriendo?"- se pregunto Rin al escuchar lo que dijo la pequeña albina. Por el otro lado. Ruby asintió

" _Para mantenerlo en este mundo, debemos reabastecerlo de energía. Dado que el Mantra y el Maná son similares, su cuerpo no tendrá problemas en asimilarlo. Nosotras las Kaleid tenemos un abastecimiento infinito de Maná. Pero creo que este hombre tiene la capacidad de crear energía por sí mismo, pero tendrá que cargarse de una increíble cantidad de Maná si quiere llegar a crear la suya propia. Por ahora, solo asegurémonos de mantenerlo con vida"_ explico Ruby

-¡Rápido! ¡Su cuerpo cada vez es más transparente! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le rogo a Ruby para que le diera las instrucciones

" _Hay dos formas de trasferir Maná a una persona, de forma indirecta como lo hago yo contigo, y directa. Pero la única forma de salvarlo es transferirle el Maná de forma directa, de otra forma su cuerpo no estará recibiendo la suficiente cantidad de energía por segundo como para salvarlo. Asi que Illya. Aun cuando te diga el método ¿Realmente estas segura de querer hacerlo?"_ Ruby le pregunto seriamente, era la primera vez que Illya veía a su varita hablar con ese tono tan adulto. Lo cual hizo que se sintiera nerviosa, pero estaba decidida

-¡Lo hare! ¡Si realmente esta en mi poder salvarlo, entonces no me echare para atrás!- grito estas con toda su convicción

-¡Espera! ¡Chica Kaleid Illyasviel!- Luvia intervino

-¡Si lo que Saphire dijo es cierto, este hombre podría ser un peligro para todos en este mundo! ¡No permitiré esto!- Luvia estaba decidida, había sacado piedras mágicas para remarcar que estaba hablando en serio

-¡LUVIA!- Rin vio a su rival totalmente en shock, al ver que llegaría tan lejos contra una chica de primaria, no lo iba a permitir

-¡Rin! ¡Escucha! ¡Tu y yo hemos peleado y discutido por una infinidad de tonterías desde que nos conocimos y desde que tengo memoria! ¡Pero por esta vez tu tienes…no, tu DEBES estar de acuerdo conmigo de que debemos evitar esto inmediatamente!- le replico Luvia a su compañera, con toda la seriedad posible

-Ruby…rápido por favor. Mientras ellas discuten!- le suplico Illya a su compañera

" _Bésalo"_

-¡OK solo tengo que…! …Espera… ¿p-podrías repetirlo?- le pregunto Illya con un ligero rubor

" _BE-SA-LO"_

. . . . . . . . . .

-O-O-Okay…y-yo… ¡NO! ¡No me pondré nerviosa como si fuese la heroína de algún tipo de comedia romántica! ¡La vida de este hombre depende de mí!-

Illya empujo cualquier pensamiento y sin titubear, beso la superficie de los labios del hombre. Las demás chicas al ver el acto, se ruborizaron, pero no esperaron lo siguiente, la luz rosada que Illya empezó a emanar se transfirió directamente al cuerpo del hombre, en cuestión de segundos, la energía rosa tomo un tono rojizo fuerte

 **(Escuchar: In Your Belief)**

Las partículas de luz que se desprendían del hombre empezaban a regresar a fusionarse, las partes de su cuerpo que se desvanecieron volvieron a formarse, de repente Illya rompió el beso al ver como el cuerpo del hombre empezó a flotar, mientras la energía rosa lo envolvió, hasta convertirse en una esfera, en cuestión de segundos, la esfera se volvió roja. Dentro, el hombre se empezó a mover, las palmas de sus manos, se cerraban fuerte y lentamente hasta apretar su puño con fuerza, flexionando sus brazos mientras la enorme cantidad de energía roja se convertía en llamas, en su pecho. Ocho Luces brillaban mientras absorbían la energía

 _*Imposible*_ comento Saphire al ver la acción que se desarrollaba en la cúpula

-¿Qué sucede?-

" _El…esta convirtiendo el Maná en_ _ **Mantra**_ _"_ respondió Ruby

-C-Como…es eso posible- pregunto Rin, pero sin previo aviso, una increíble ola de poder las sobrepaso

 _ **『**_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_ _ **』**_

Un poderoso grito de guerra destruyo la cúpula roja, seguido de fuertes vientos y una increíble onda de choque, las chicas se cubrieron con sus barreras, la segadora luz roja las envolvía, pero en el centro veian la silueta del hombre quien emanaba poderosa energía

-"Como pensé, una horrible elección"- Luvia podía sentir esa increíble energía en sus huesos, este hombre, **era algo mas**

-"Por favor. Que aquellos sentimientos que emitiste sean de verdad"- Rin rezaba, si este hombre era igual a como Saphire dijo en su historia, la tierra esta condenada

-Increíble- Miyu vio el poder que el hombre desplegaba en asombro, en imposible compararlo a tu estado anterior

Sin embargo, así como llego se fue, la energía roja se esfumo y el hombre repentinamente cayó al piso en un fuerte impacto, las chicas no perdieron tiempo y fueron a revisar, vieron que lentamente se estaba levantando y por ello tomaron poses defensivas. Las líneas volcánicas en encendían en un rojo llameante, el hombre jadeaba viéndose desorientado

 _ **『**_ _ **Que…? Donde…donde estoy?**_ _ **』**_ finalmente lo escucharon hablar, una voz bastante ruda y fuerte, el hombre se tambaleo antes de caer sobre sus rodillas

-¡Hay que aprovechar ahora que está débil y aturdido!- la rubia de coletas aprovecho y saco sus piedras mágicas

-¡LUVIA, ESPERA!- Rin trato de detenerla pero fue tarde, su rival ya había hecho su movimiento

-¡HAH!-

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosión tras explosión, el hombre fue bombardeado, Illya y las demás vieron preocupadas la cortina del humo ya que ni siquiera fueron capaces de escuchar un grito, ni nada. Pareciera que fue un muerte rápida y silenciosa

 _O eso pensaron_

 _ **『**_ _ **Ya estoy despierto. No era necesario tanto ruido**_ _ **』**_ el hombre salió caminando del humo, sin ningún rasguño, él estiro sus extremidades y vio a su alrededor, confundido

 _ **『**_ _ **Esto…no es el Nirvana**_ _ **』**_

Sin embargo, apenas el hombre empezó a caminar un dolor punzante se propago por todo su cuerpo, y las partículas de luz volvieron a desprenderse de su cuerpo, el resplandor arcoíris emanaba de él de nuevo

 _ **『**_ _ **Esto…de nuevo…**_ _ **』**_ él gruño ligeramente al ver que desapareciera de nuevo

-Ruby…porque…-

" _Agoto su energía en segundos. Pareciera como si…tuviera un almacenamiento de energía infinito como nosotras"_ explico la varita rosa

-Pero si es infinita ¿Cómo es que se quedo sin energía?- pregunto Rin un poco confusa en cuanto a cómo funciona esto

 _*Es infinita. Pero la energía que usaba dejo de existir, como si simplemente desapareciera, no importa que tenga un almacenamiento eterno, una vez que la energía deja de existir simplemente se esfuma. El Mantra era una energía muy poderosa, peligrosamente poderosa y difícil de controlar, aquellos que lo hacían se volvían locos con el poder. El Maná es más débil que el Mantra, pero es más fácil y versátil de manipular. Es por eso que cuando este hombre convirtió nuestro Maná en Mantra recibió muy poca energía*_ explico Saphire a las presentes

 _ **『**_ _ **Hablas mucho, palo estúpido. Pero no importa, ya…ya nada importa. Solo quiero que esto acabe de una vez**_ _ **』**_ bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo de forma frustrante, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿hay una razón para estar en este lugar, o el destino simplemente le juego un despiadado truco? Sea lo que sea desaparecerá en un momento

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver la mirada tan desolada y triste que el hombre mostraba, a pesar de que sintieron esa monstruosa energía y poder. Este hombre no reflejaba ningún salvajismo o rabia. Pero aun así…en cierto modo, les estrujaba el corazón

Illya trago fuerte, y lentamente camino hacia el hombre, sin mostrar ningún temor, lo cual hizo que este levantara su ceja dando una mirada interrogante a la pequeña niña

-S-Señor…y-yo fui quien decidió tratar de salvarlo. S-Si hay alguien quien merece ser castigada…entonces seré yo, por favor, no lastime a nadie- ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, sus demás compañeras veian en shock como la pequeña Illya se hace responsable por todo

El hombre la vio interrogante, lentamente levanto su robusta mano dorada hacia Illya, esperando lo peor…

 _*Pat*_

Sorprendentemente, el hombre puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Illya y comenzó a sobarla, de forma tan delicada y gentil, la pequeña albina se sonrojo un momento, el hombre dejo salir una pequeña risa entre dientes

 _ **『**_ _ **Eres muy joven para que te regañen. Las niñas como tú, no deberían comportarse así. Deberías jugar, divertirte, disfrutar cada día de tu vida, y sonreír**_ _ **』**_ sorprendida por sus palabras, Illya levanto la cabeza para ver el rostro del hombre, sereno, compasivo, una tierna sonrisa, le hacía sentir como si estuviera segura. Como si todas las cosas malas nunca la tocarían con el a su lado, era un sentimiento, como el de un padre cuidando a sus hijas

 _-Gracias…-_ Illya tomo su mano con fuerza, no quería que este sentimiento se fuera, era algo que no había tenido en tanto tiempo, su hermano Shirou la hacia sentir así a veces, pero no era lo mismo, la calidez que sentía era algo que extrañaba con tanto cariño. _**El Amor de un Padre**_

El hombre se arrodillo para estar mas a su altura

 _ **『**_ _ **Oye, como te llamas**_ _ **』**_ pregunto con un tono más calmado

-I-Illya…- respondió la pequeña un poco nerviosa

 _ **『**_ _ **Illya…ese es un lindo nombre. Asegúrate de cuidarte, no vayas por ahí reviviendo gente, Ok?**_ _ **』**_ sonrió el hombre mientras las partículas de luz se intensificaban, el hombre le enderezo de nuevo tomando una ultima vista del paisaje antes de desaparecer de nuevo, hasta que noto algo, o más bien a alguien

Asura se quedo mirando a Miyu por un momento. Hasta que su mente hizo click

 _ **『**_ _ **Mi…thra?**_ _ **』**_

 _*puff*_

Antes de que cualquiera diga algo, el hombre se convirtió de nuevo un mar de luces de arcoíris, pero esta vez, rodearon a Illya en masa antes de desaparecer. Nadie sabia que decir, todo lo que paso aquí era algo que quedaría entre ellas

" _E-Estas bien, Illya-san?"_ pregunto Ruby a su compañera quien, se quedo en silencio por un momento, esta se levanto y miro a su varita

-S-Si estoy bien, s-solo me siento un poco fuera de lugar, es todo- respondió una sonrisa torpe antes de regresar con el grupo

-Asi que eso es todo? Solo desapareció- comento Rin aliviada, por lo menos se fue tranquilo

-Hump. Menudo disque todo poderoso monstruo de la ira. Se veía mas inofensivo de lo que aparenta. Vaya perdida de mi tiempo. ¡Miyu, vamos! Debemos trabajar mas en tus habilidades- dijo Luvia enojada, a lo que Miyu solo asintió y la siguió no sin antes tener otra mirada a Illya quien se la quedo mirando también

 **Esa noche**

 **Ubicación:** Habitación de Illya

Habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche, ella no podía solo dormir pensando que todo fue solo un sueño. Ella literalmente trajo de vuelta a la vida a un hombre que no conocía por medio de su primer beso, es raro, demasiado raro, pero no se sentía mal, por el contrario. Se alegro de que pudo ayudarlo.

-Espero que ahora pueda descansar- Illya se acurruco en su cama todavía pensando en aquella calidez, se sentía bien

" _Illya-san…no me digas. ¿Qué te gustan maduros?"_ salió Ruby de repente mirando el rubor que se forma en la cara de la pequeña albina

-¡R-RUBY!- gruño Illya con la cara de un tomate

" _Solo decía, te veías tan feliz cuando el estaba acariciando tu cabeza~ Jujujuju~"_ insinuó de nuevo la varita con su tono juguetón

-C-Como sea. Lo bueno es que ahora esta descansando en paz…aunque, me hubiera gustado saber su nombre…- Illya agarro su almohada mientras trataba de ponerse a dormir

. . . .

 _ **『**_ _ **Me llamo Asura**_ _ **』**_ dijo la voz masculina

-¿Asura? Es un nombre bastante lindo de pronunciar…- dijo Illya mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormida, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-¡¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?!- se levanto de golpe solo para ver un brillantes líneas rojas frente a ella, que luego iluminaron aun mas al responsable.

El hombre que creyó se había regreso al mas allá. Estaba ahora sentado de piernas cruzadas en su frente a ella, en su cama

 _ **『**_ _ **Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Quizá tu palo parlante tenga idea de que pasa aquí**_ _ **』**_ Illya no respondía, seguía en shock

" _Ara Ara. Parece que Illya-san no solo atrae problemas y gente rara. Pero también apuestos y varoniles hombres maduros, Jujujuju~"_ de nuevo reía la varita a costa de su dueña, quien no podía hacer nada mas aparte de estar todavía en shock

-C-Como…?- reacciono por fin preguntado que fue lo que paso

 _ **『**_ _ **Eso me gustaría saber**_ _ **』**_

" _Gohom! Si mi teoría es correcta. En el momento en que le diste de tu energía para que Asura-san se recuperase la primera vez, se formó un vínculo entre los dos. Para que Asura-san reciba energía de forma automática se fusiono contigo, al conectarse los canales de Maná que tengo con Illya-san, este vinculo continuara hasta que Asura-san sea capaz de crear energía por si mismo. Hasta entonces, Asura-san será parte de Illya-san" explico la varita, aunque ningún de los dos entendió y Ruby pudo notarlo por las caras de incógnita que ambos tenían_

" _Hm, en otras palabras. Asura-san ahora es parte de Illya-san, su cuerpo y mente ahora habitan en Illya de forma que siempre pueda estar reabasteciéndose de energía gracias a nuestro almacenamiento de energía infinito. No se cuento tardara hasta que Asura-san sea capaz de materializarse de forma permanente, así que ahora mismo no es más una simple proyección. Algo así como un fantasma"_ explico Ruby de forma mas simple

-E-Espera…dices que Asura-san ahora vive en mí? E-Eso…suena muy mal en muchos sentidos…- dijo Illya un poco mal pensada

 _ **『**_ _ **Yo nunca permitiría algo como ser absorbido. Mientes**_ _ **』**_ Asura empezó a mostrarse hostil hacia Ruby quien se aparto un poco, el aura agresiva de Asura realmente era aterradora

" _Eso fue por que…bueno. Mi teoría es que quizá instintivamente, buscaste el recipiente de energía mas cercano para poder volver a ser estable, así que cuando envolviste a Illya en aquel momento, se creo un vinculo de forma que puedas usar a Illya-san como una batería infinita para poder recuperar tus fuerzas. Es un poco difícil de describir, esto jamás había pasado antes"_ Ruby trato de convencerlo, haciendo que el aura hostil disminuyera

 _ **『**_ _ **Asi que no tengo opción. Hm, bien, he pasado por cientos de cosas horribles. Y creo que ser el huésped de una niña pequeña es, sin lugar a dudas, la cosa más inofensiva que me ha pasado. Cuento contigo, Niña Batería**_ _ **』**_ se resigno Asura, todo lo que pudo hacer es esperar pacientemente a ver que podría pasar, si realmente esta cosa de recargarse funcionara, solo quedara espera

Mientras tanto, Illya seguía procesando lo que había pasado

-E-Entonces eso significa que…eres algo así como mi _ **『**_ _ **STAND**_ _ **』**_ ahora?- pregunto Illya inconscientemente

 _ **『**_ _ **¿Tu que?**_ _ **』**_

-¡A-AH! ¡NONONONONO NO ES NADA, HEHEHEHE! - ella se rio muy nerviosamente por lo que acaba de decir

Una vez más después de mucho tiempo, Asura se encuentra de nuevo en otro predicamento, uno mas raro que el que tuvo que lidiar con anterioridad. Pero una cosa estaba segura. Ahora debía proteger a esta niña, no sabía porque, pero sentía que algo malo podría pasar si dejaba que algo le pasase, como un extraño instinto paternal

-P-Por ahora. Será mejor dormir…mañana debo ir a la escuela. N-No sé como funcionara con usted pero…aun así, ¡Buenas noches, Asura-san!- Illya sonrió inocentemente mientras se arropaba, Asura solo veía como la pequeña lentamente empezaba a quedarse dormida, se veía bastante adorable…y frágil

 _ **『**_ _ **No se muy bien como tratar con este tipo de cosas. Lo único que puedo hacer, es golpear a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerla llorar**_ _ **』**_ con ese ultimo pensamiento, Asura se desvaneció, pobremente regresando al subconsciente de Illya

En lo que podría ser, el comienzo de una bizarra y violenta aventura.

 **FIN!**

 **====TO BE CONTINUED**

 **OKAY!** **SI! YA SE! HA PASADO UN CHINGO DE TIEMPO! LO SEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ESTE CAPITULO LITERALMENTE LO TERMINE SIN DORMIR, SI, ASI ES. NO DORMI NADA, DERECHO YA SON LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA Y NO DORMI ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! CON TAL DE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO! ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **RECIENTEMENTE TERMINE DE VER TODO EL LORE(HISTORIA) DE ASURA'S WRATH, UN JUEGO DE VERDAD RECOMIENDO MUCHISIMO! DE VERDAD, SU EPICIDAD ES INCOMPARABLE. AHORA RESPECTO A FATE STAY NIGHT, ESTOY FAMILIARIZADO CON LA FRANQUICIA, VI LA SERIE ORIGINAL, ALGUNAS RUTAS, SPIN OFF, ETC!**

 **Ahora se estarán preguntando, ¿Por qué Fate/Kaleid? Pues porque es uno de los pocas series de fate donde Illya tiene un vida feliz. Seamos honestos, a todos nos dolio cada una de las muertes que sufrio Illya, era simplemente injusto. Asi que pensé en darle a Illya al padre mas poderoso y sobreprotector que existe. ASURA, literal, el tipo mato semidioses, y luego mato al DIOS DE TODO, solo porque hizo a su hija llorar. ESO, es ser un padre BADASS**

 **En cuento al desarrollo, bueno, notaran que hay altos y bajos, pero realmente me esforcé haciendo esto, tengan en cuenta que posiblemente la falta de sueño que sufrí mientras escribía quizá esté ahí presente.**

 **AHORA SI, SIN MAS, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, NO OLVIDEN DARLE A FAVORITO Y SEGUIRME EN ESTA SENSUAL PAGINA. SUBO CAPITULOS CADA QUE PUEDO, O ESO INTENTO :"v**

 **Mata ne, Min'na-san ^w^/ (uff, hace cuanto que no digo eso? XD)**

 **PD: PROXIMO TRABAJO, OTRA NUEVA HISTORIA "SECRETO" :3**

 **PISTA: INCLUYE UN REX, UN CONEJO DE OJOS ROJOS Y UNAS COLETAS PARLANTES**


End file.
